


Bored and Thirsty

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon, Drabble, Drinking, Gen, actually canon as fuck so let's just call it that, basically canon, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone mentioned that they had a headconon where Éponine would spike Enjolras's drink when she got bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored and Thirsty

It was nearly 11 at night, and Enjolras was muttering distractedly to himself, moving bits of paper around on the tabletop, and occasionally snapping at Grantaire for spilling his mead so close to the barricade plans. In the heat of the summer, the stench of the city and oppressive air had made everyone irritable unless drunk.Even the flies seemed sluggish, half-heartedly buzzing about Courfeyrec's head, but he'd left Gavroche to swipe sleepily at them from his perch on on the table where his filthy, bare feet rested in Joly's lap. Across the table, Éponine struggled to read from the text Marius had placed before by the stuttering light of the flickering candle stubs. Marius's head tilted close to her, trying to make out the halting words on her lips, patiently correcting her pronunciation. Finally, Éponine sighed in frustration after hearing Enjolras reprimand Grantaire for the umpteenth time. Easily, she picked Courfeyrac's pockets, friendly as anything when she held the coins up to him.

"I'm going to go buy something to shut him up," she explained, tipping her head toward Enjolras, who had returned to talking to himself. Courfeyrac grunted his consent and Éponine slipped down the stair to the bar, only to reappear minutes later with a flagon in hand. Wordlessly, she set it before Enjolras before returning to her chair, idly prodding at Gavroche out of pure ennui. 

Enjolras was so deeply absorbed in his planning that it was the affects of the alcohol, rather that the taste, that alerted him to the fact that this was not, in fact, his usual order, but rather that someone had spiked his drink. He turned to glare blearily at Grantaire, assuming he was to blame.

"The injustices of this world can not simply be drunk away." He had meant to sound admonishing, but some how it came out whiney, and he was having a hard time remembering why it was so important to finish these plans tonight, anyway. "Oh, blast it all, the revolution can wait until the sunrises!" he declared loudly, and Éponine giggled helplessly, leaning against Marius for support. 

"I forgot how he can't hold his drink," Courfeyrac's mouth quirked as he exchanged looks with Marius. 

It quickly became an interesting night.


End file.
